


Attention - NOMIN

by S0FTHYUCK



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Jeno, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Freeform, Hair-pulling, M/M, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Na Jaemin, Verbal Humiliation, nomin get hard during a livestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0FTHYUCK/pseuds/S0FTHYUCK
Summary: Jaemin can’t stop touching everyone but Jeno, so Jeno thinks he’ll have to teach him a lesson.ORJeno gets jealous over Jaemin showing skin ship during a live stream, so he fucks him into loyalty.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 416
Collections: NCT Oneshots





	Attention - NOMIN

**Author's Note:**

> i literally think about this stuff all the time and it's really really hot just to think every little touch could have meaning so?
> 
> the beginning is sort of slow but trust me the wait is worth it heheh
> 
> also i went so overboard like i didnt even know they were gonna fuck i just sort of went with the flow and it got... rough :)
> 
> disclaimer:  
> this includes unprotected sex and they also don't use proper lubricant. i DO NOT advocate this behaviour, but they're in the heat of the moment so it's hard to add in! also, there's a cute lil moment where jeno asks for consent (duh always ask for consent) but in the lead up to that it seems like he's not so if you're likely to get triggered just please be warned!!
> 
> i got hecka turned on while writing this so
> 
> let's get it <3

For the fourth time in the past hour, Jaemin riles Jeno up.

The previous experiences had been annoying at most, Jeno’s nose scrunching up as he watches his partner squeal and prance around the other members. Eventually, he’d felt a fireball of aggressive irritation begin to form at the pit of his stomach.

The last time is no different; Jeno’s nostrils flare, eyes narrowing, as he observes Jaemin rather violently grab Chenle’s cheeks, wriggling them around in his hands. Chenle protests, giggles innocently at the camera, completely unaware of Jeno’s hot gaze practically torching up his retinas.

“Hyung- ah!” The younger squeaks, leaning as far back as possible on the couch and away from Jaemin, positioned next to him.

“Ah, cute,” Jaemin coos, his hands never leaving the younger, “you are _so cute_ , baby.”

“Right,” comments Renjun from his seat in front of the couch, in between Jeno’s open legs. “NCTzens want to know what we’ve been-“

“Czennie want to see our Chenle,” Jaemin continues, Renjun’s attempt at a topic changer utterly cascading to the void, “they want to see him _smile_.” Jeno feels the couch sink, and he bounces a little with the sudden movements Jaemin begins. His hands grab at Chenle’s hips, who reacts with a cackling laughter.

It isn’t until Jeno feels a gentle hand on his knee that he breaks contact with the scene unfolding. Renjun’s palm is warm on his leg, gentle movements beginning as he stares the younger down.

“Are you okay, Jen?” He whispers, body contorting and away from the camera. It’s quiet and subtle enough, the focus being on Donghyuck and Jisung hooting alongside the others.

“’Course,” Jeno curtly replies, a thin smile forming on his mouth. Renjun nods and turns around, addressing the camera once more.

The affectionate acts surrounding Jeno die eventually, and they return to their solemn topic of end of year concerts and various award shows.

Jeno foolishly finds himself glancing to his right, just to make sure Jaemin is really sitting still, that he’s not trying to outwardly annoy the elder. He knows Jaemin likes attention, whether that’s from his fans or Jeno himself, thus he makes his advances inconspicuous.

Jisung’s timid tone fills the room as he continues with his ment, and Jeno acknowledges Jaemin’s absent-minded stare aimed at the wall. He takes the opportunity to carefully lean over to the other, tilting his head so that his breath hits the exposed neck in front of him.

“Did you enjoy that?” He whispers, so softly that he even misses some syllables. Jaemin leans away and turns to him with such a quizzical expression that he begins to worry he’d been misunderstood.

“Enjoy… what?” Jaemin mouths back, painfully aware of the general quietness of the room.

 _So, you did hear me_ , Jeno thinks, and a small smirk forms on his lips. He chuckles, lip upturned as he turns back to glare down the iPad camera lens. He knows Jaemin is still dazed, but he doesn’t care, nothing but ugly jealously coursing through his bloodstream.

Moments later, and Jeno internally relaxes, too caught up in a snort-worthy comment made by Donghyuck about Renjun’s bed hair to care for envy. He does note Jaemin uncomfortably shift beside him, his focus on the floor, but it’s not enough for Jeno to pay any more attention.

“Czennie are talking about our abs,” Chenle mutters as he leans forward to show the others the comments on his phone.

“Ey,” Jisung wiggles his finger, “there’s only two people they’re talking about.” He nudges Jaemin’s thigh with his elbow, prodding him out of his daydream.

“Mm?” Jaemin hums, blinking ferociously before getting the gist. “Ah, yeah. You guys liked that, right?” He chuckles, subconsciously placing a hand on his stomach and running his fingers up and down. Jeno glances to watch and accidentally makes eye contact with the other.

“Who’s was more impressive?” Renjun mumbles, but his voice is muffled in Jeno’s ears.

The focus is off the two again, but Jaemin can’t have that. Jeno knows the way Jaemin takes his hand in his, leading it towards his abdomen, is purely for show. He knows this, even when he willingly places his palm against Jaemin’s torso, feeling tight muscle through the material. Jeno doesn’t look down, gaze fixed on Jaemin’s eyes, who are staring back with a desire for praise. He watches Jaemin take his bottom lip into his mouth and between his teeth, knowing it’s a silent beg for Jeno to comment, to react.

Jeno won’t break, instead sneering and finally breaking all contact with the younger. He hears a huff leave Jaemin’s mouth as he turns his attention back to Renjun. Jeno expects that to be the end of their teasing brawl, to continue with the live as though it was just some brief, planned skin ship. He’s willing to forgive and forget, until Jaemin leans in to whisper something almost incoherently into Jeno’s ear.

“This is why I touch _them_ , and not _you_.”

Immense heat rises to Jeno’s head, flowing through his skin and pouring into his ears and neck. He knows he’s red in the face, but he doesn’t care. His natural reaction to grit his teeth, the desire to possess so overwhelming that he briefly forgets he’s on video. His previous derisive expression is replaced with one of fury- furrowed brows breeding down into the formations of various wrinkles sprinkled over his face.

A sudden wave of aspiration overcomes Jeno, a craving desperate to be fulfilled. He leans forward and takes the pillow from behind him, placing it on his lap as he crashes back against the sofa.

There are occasional words that slip through to his consciousness, making Jeno aware that the topic has moved onto food and their visits home. Certain he won’t be missing much, he decides to give in, to let the pleading, spiteful boy have what he wants. He turns and reaches for Jaemin’s hand, hissing as he takes it in his.

“Try it again, then,” Jeno mutters, squeezing the soft skin of Jaemin’s palm. Jaemin shakes his head, _no_ , but Jeno exhales with frustration. He takes matters into his own hand, bringing Jaemin to his thigh and placing the pillow on top of their interaction. He knows how sus this looks to the camera, and silently begs that the situation is much more subtle from an outsider’s point of view.

“Jeno-“

“I said,” he whispers, “touch me.”

“ _Hyung_?”

Jeno shudders a little with surprise as he frantically searches for the person calling him. Jisung meets his eyeline, and he immediately smiles, almost dismissively, but tries to feign awareness.

“Yeah?” he mumbles, nodding as though asked a question.

“What did you do last time you were home?” Jisung (probably) repeats his enquiry, smiling back sweetly and awaiting his response.

“That was a while ago,” Jeno chuckles, glancing from his members’ faces- avoiding the one- to the camera, “but I remember it pretty well, actually. It was my mother’s birthday…”

Jeno continues with his ment, not even faltering when Jaemin’s fingers gently clutch around the soft muscle of his thigh. He doesn’t bat an eye when the touch ascends further up his leg, the caresses alternating between gentle and firm. It’s not until the fingertips brush against his covered groin that he shuffles about slightly, bringing his sentence to an abrupt end. He can almost feel Jaemin’s proud grin searing into his soul as he passes the question onto another member.

“Are you alright?” Jaemin mumbles, and Jeno glances to see an untrue concerned look on the man’s face. “You look sort of hot.”

“ _Thanks_ ,” Jeno scoffs, his joke attempting to draw the situation far from where it was headed. Jaemin doesn’t get the hint, his fingers working harder against the elder’s leg and frequently edging closer and closer to his crotch.

Jeno’s mind runs wild, his thoughts filled with one thing only, _I refuse to get hard during a live stream, I refuse to get hard during a live stream_. He closes his eyes briefly and hears a faint gasp from Jaemin, causing him to naturally assume his defences haven’t worked. The hand removes itself from his leg and he’s left to sulk against the couch, blood rushing to his painfully erect dick and embarrassment washing over his entire body.

When they say goodbye and shut off the camera, Jeno doesn’t dare move whilst the other members disperse. Jaemin is the first to leave the room, but Jeno can’t blame him. Humiliation floods his mind, closely tailed by guilt. He knew the younger was merely taunting him, so why the _hell_ did his body have to react like a desperate teenage boy with no control over his emotions?

It takes ten minutes for his boner to subtly die down, which is enough time to find him alone in the room. He’s uncomfortable and still half hard, but Jeno doesn’t mind, somewhat used to the feeling. Being constantly in the public eye and growing up as a young male, he’d figured it usually took at least thirty minutes for his body to work like normal again, and until then he’d have to walk around with wobbly legs and little control of his limbs in general.

He shakily brings himself to his feet, dropping the cushion back onto the couch and immediately moving to fix his jeans, anxiously attempting to hide the erection as much as possible. Exhaling with exasperation, he finally makes his way out of the room, feet padding down the corridor slowly. The building’s overall sound is much quieter than he’d expected, with only a soft hustling echo coming from various corporate rooms. He passes a set of desks matched with workers, only then deciding his destination of a practice room.

Jeno’s halfway to their studio when he turns the corner to meet with a dishevelled-looking Jaemin.

“Oh-!” He jumps, the noise erupting from his chest quietly. “Jaeminie-“

“Ah, there you are,” Jaemin mumbles brushing his hands down his own top to straighten it out as much as he can. “Sorry I ran off.”

“Sorry I, uh, got hard.” Jeno intones, gesturing lazily down to his still rather aching groin.

“That’s okay, I didn’t mean to make you, like… well, that.” Jaemin’s eyes widen as he briefly glances down.

“Yeah,” he chuckles nonchalantly, lifting his hand to scratch behind his head, “I’m going to the practice studio, do you wanna come?”

“No,” Jaemin replies instantly, tongue swiping against his lips in that awful habit he has, “actually, I have your problem right now.” Jeno opens his mouth to question his motives but is silenced when Jaemin grasps his hand in his and turns to walk down the corridor, dragging him behind.

“Woah-!” Jeno wearily exclaims, hand immediately coming to his crotch to tame his reaction to the sudden movement. He’d been trying to take it slow as he’d walked, but clearly, Jaemin cared not for that whatsoever.

“We are going to-“ Jaemin huffs, leaning into an open doorway on the way and looking left to right before continuing, “help each other out.”

“What do you mean, Min?”

The younger doesn’t reply and instead pauses next to a single use disabled toilet. Jeno frowns, but straight-up grimaces as he’s yanked into the room alongside Jaemin.

“Jaemin, what…” He can’t even finish his sentence, blazing eyes hot on Jaemin’s trail, observing as he frantically locks the door and turns to lean his back against the door.

“I’m so hard, Jen,” he whispers, fluttering his eyes closed as a small pant escapes his lips. It takes a moment for Jeno to process, but he finds himself gazing down to Jaemin’s trousers, only to find a small tent growing there.

“Jaemin,” Jeno repeats the latter’s name for the third time now, this time with pity lacing his tone. He watches with a quiet anticipation as Jaemin’s head lulls back against the door and his hips roll forward, grinding on the air.

“Do you mind-?” Jaemin says, hands reaching out to make grabby motions. He finds himself chuckling at the sight, but obliges, stepping forward and allowing Jaemin to place his palms on his waist.

“I don’t see why we can’t just jerk ourselves off,” Jeno mutters, his smirk lingering as Jaemin opens his eyes.

“You started it,” he leans in, so close that his lips are centimetres from Jeno’s chin, “so you’re going to finish it.”

“Oh, _I_ started it?” Jeno frowns, posing his hands in a comforting position on Jaemin’s narrow hips. “Who’s the one that can’t stop begging for attention, Jaemin? I don’t know whether to call it squealing or flat out _moaning_.”

“I don’t beg for attention,” Jaemin whines, closing the distance between his mouth and Jeno’s skin, lightly pressing a chaste kiss against his jaw and lingering for a moment. “In fact, I don’t beg at all.”

Jeno can’t help but snicker, “So if I left now, you wouldn’t ask for me to stay? You wouldn’t drop to your knees and plead?”

“No,” Jaemin shakes his head, face buried further into the crevice of Jeno’s neck. He’s not sure what he’s saying no to, exactly. He flicks out his tongue nervously, licking along the heated skin of his throat.

“Then I guess I’ll just…” Jeno says, beginning to pry his hands away from Jaemin. It kind of burns, his own boner painstakingly more apparent, but he can’t help it: teasing the younger was so much fun, especially when he reacts immediately, fingers grasping harder at his shirt, pants accelerating.

“Jeno,” Jaemin whimpers, rolling his hips once more, this time delicately brushing against the elder’s front.

“Are you begging for something?” Jeno says, dropping his arms to the side and stepping back. Jaemin’s head tilts straight again and he tries to pull the elder in, shaky on his legs.

“Do something,” hushes Jaemin, “I’m asking, not begging.”

“Hmm,” Jeno isn’t satisfied, but follows along anyway, stepping closer once more and lifting a hand to trace the sides of Jaemin’s face with his fingertips. The younger leans into his touch, eyes closing once again. “What are you _asking_ me to do, then?”

“Touch me, fuck me, anything,” Jaemin shudders as Jeno brings his hand to cup his jaw, thumb outlining his lips gently.

Jeno smirks a little, and he quickly slips a thigh in-between Jaemin’s legs, urging them open. He puts a small amount of pressure into Jaemin’s groin, but the younger is so sensitive, he nearly keens over at the stimulation.

“So sensitive,” Jeno coos, prodding the pad of his thumb at Jaemin’s mouth until he finally takes it inside, suckling gently and coating his finger in spit. “And asking me to fuck you, right here? In our company building? How desperate of you, Jaemin.”

The younger does nothing but emits a weak whine, muffled by Jeno’s thumb, now pressing against Jaemin’s tongue and travelling down towards his throat. Jaemin gently clamps his teeth down on Jeno’s thumb and he clenches his thigh out of reflex. He glances down to see the younger gently rutting against his leg, desperately trying to swivel his hips around for some sort of friction. Jaemin’s hands hug the other’s top, slowly inch it further up Jeno’s waist and slide under to feel heated skin on skin.

“You want to beg for it yet?” Begins Jeno, lifting and dropping his leg to move in sync with Jaemin’s grinding. “You look like to want to.”

He shakes his head once, frowning as Jeno presents a low growl, diving his thumb further into Jaemin’s mouth. He gags around the finger, once, _twice_ , eyes squeezing until he sees a glowing white.

“Swallow,” Jeno orders as the boy’s throat contracts around his finger. Jaemin obediently does as he’s told, and Jeno drags his thumb out from his throat, placing his on his lower lip. He gasps for air, followed by a sharp intake of breath as Jeno draws the pad of his thumb in a straight line down Jaemin’s chin to his clavicle. The trail of wetness cools against his skin, a stark contrast to the scorching sensation driving his hips back and forth.

“Fuck me,” Jaemin whispers again, lifting Jeno’s top halfway up his torso and moving his hands to his front. His palms brush against Jeno’s nipples for a moment before they’re snatched away and held together at his chest with Jeno’s own hands.

“You sure you don’t want me to eat you out, first?”

Jaemin’s knees buckle at the words, and he nods eagerly, opening his eyes to see Jeno towering over him, his own vision glazed over.

“How does the idea of eating you out in public seem even dirtier than fucking you?” Jeno mutters, tutting gently before releasing Jaemin’s wrists and cupping his face with his palms. He caresses the younger boy’s ears as he halts his leg’s movements briefly to lean in and finally kiss the other.

Jeno doesn’t do kissing softly, at least, not in these situations. Jaemin’s learnt to accept how tongue is introduced almost immediately, how his bottom lip is caught between Jeno’s teeth more times than he can count, until it’s red and abused when they pull away. Jeno licks gently at Jaemin’s mouth before connecting their lips again, their mouth muscles melding together in a hot dance. Jaemin feels himself beginning to rut again, before suddenly Jeno pulls away, disconnecting their bodies completely.

“Jen-“ Jaemin begins, his knees wobbling a little as he answers.

“Turn around and bend over, hands on the door,” Jeno orders, making a swivelling motion with a pointed finger. Jaemin dreamily follows suit, forcing his weak body to do as Jeno says. The elder immediately cups the latter’s behind, wasting no time as he caresses the clothed fat.

“Let me,” Jaemin mumbles, eyes half closed as he eagerly hooks his hands under his waistline. They’re abruptly slapped away, causing him to slam them against the door once more.

“Don’t do anything unless I let you do it,” Jeno growls animalistically, speaking so quietly Jaemin can hear his own pathetic pants louder. His trousers and boxers and swiftly pulled down in one movement, pooling at his ankles. Jeno crouches to the floor and pats Jaemin’s shin. “Step out of them.” The younger obeys, kicking his clothes to the side, suddenly incredibly aware of his half nudity. He shivers as the cool air hits his bare skin but is distracted instantly by Jeno’s palms returning to his behind.

“Jeno,” Jaemin breathes out, gently bucking against Jeno’s hands, causing his hard-on to knock against his clothed abdomen.

“Mm?” Jeno hums. He leans in to graciously place a sweet kiss against one of Jaemin’s cheeks, rubbing the surface with his fingers straight after. “Did you want to say something, sweetheart?”

Jaemin mewls at the term of endearment, but shakes his head again, allowing his eyes to shut as Jeno takes control once again. He uses his hands to part Jaemin’s cheeks gently, watching Jaemin’s puckering hole contract on nothing but air. Naturally, he salivates, and flicks his tongue out against the ring of muscle.

“Ah-!” Jaemin squeaks, leaning forward and subconsciously away from Jeno. He presses the side of his face into the door and makes another lewd noise as Jeno licks a stripe up his crack and back down.

“You want more?” Jeno whispers as he pulls away briefly, leaning around to see Jaemin’s reaction. His own cock throbs at the sight of the boy: eyes crammed shut, nose scrunched.

“Yes,” he blows out, exasperated.

“Yes, _what_?” Jeno pries, kneading the skin under his hands and smirking when the younger bucks his ass back in the touch.

“I’m not gonna b-beg,” Jaemin stutters, his chest rising and falling at an unimaginable rate now.

“We’ll see,” Jeno purrs, returning to look at the glistening hole and gathering some spittle in his mouth. He harshly aims and spits at the hole, not giving Jaemin any time to react before diving back in between his partner’s globes. He gracefully licks at the skin, lapping at any untouched surface, massaging circles around his ring. Jeno flutters his eye lashes, tickling the boy in front of him. He notices how constrained his noises are, how his usual moans are replaced with whimpers and exhales. It’s endearing, and Jeno desperately wants to patronise the latter, but Jaemin’s becoming more eager to get stimulated, circling his hips in motion with Jeno’s tongue. Jeno hums into Jaemin’s skin, sending vibrations up his spine, leaving electronic tingles that shoot straight to his crotch. Jeno himself is suddenly aware of his own boner, and he squeezes his thighs together as he crouches, satiating himself for now.

“Can I touch myself, Jen?” Jaemin whispers, pausing his hips’ movements and clenching his hole as Jeno’s tongue prods once more.

Jeno pulls away to answer. “No,” he denies him bluntly, releasing one cheek and lifting two fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva. “I’m going to finger you now, okay?”

Jaemin nods, his head feeling incredibly light. “Hurry.”

The elder feels his teeth grit at the sight of his middle finger entering the younger’s hole, and he groans at the feeling of tightness, drooling at the thought of it on his dick. Jaemin doesn’t make a sound, and Jeno appreciates the unease he feels. He doesn’t wait for the latter to say to move, immediately slowly pumping in and out to lessen the discomfort and quicken the build up to pleasure.

“Gonna add another,” he grumbles, biting his bottom lip as he does so, inserting another finger. He lets the younger pause for a moment, two fingers buried deep inside the hot cavern. Jaemin’s breathing gradually accelerates and he pats his palm twice against the door.

“You can move, Jen.”

Jeno leans forward and places an open-mouthed kiss against Jaemin’s left cheek, suckling for a moment before beginning his fingers’ movements. He thrusts a couple of times, letting the latter get used to the stretch, before scissoring him open slightly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jaemin mewls, his palms clenching into fists.

“Feel good?” Jeno asks, not expecting an answer. He allows himself to let go a little, quickens his pumps, expanding the boy’s beckoning hole. “Can’t wait to be inside you, Min, _shit_.” A quick pant. “Adding a third.”

With the third finger inside his partner, he gently rises to his feet again, back still slightly bent.

“Hold yourself open,” he commands, and smirks as the younger flaps his hands around behind him, finding their spot on his behind. He stretches open himself, and Jeno plunges his three fingers in deeper, earning a yearning whine. Jeno drags his hand up Jaemin’s clothed back and rings his fingers through his locks, gently tugging at his head so that he stands up more, leaning against nothing, held only by Jeno’s hand in his ass and in his hair.

“Look at you,” Jeno croons, pulling again on Jaemin’s hair, with a little more force this time, “so obedient, yet you can’t say a simple _please_.” He pulls his fingers back slightly, then juts them forward, fucking deeper into the weak form of the boy beneath him. He searches around for a bit, caressing the soft insides of his heated walls, before encountering a slightly harder shape. Jaemin gasps, shivers erupting throughout his body.

“ _Shit_ , do that again,” Jaemin whimpers, a twang of pain hitting him as Jeno yanks at his hair again, exposing his jugular to the world. He can’t believe how vulnerable he must look, half naked, barely able to stand with someone knuckle deep in his behind.

“Beg for it,” Jeno hisses, thrusting his fingers in and out at a painfully slow pace, purposefully avoiding the prostate.

“Oh, Jen,” his voice is getting weaker, if that’s even possible. He finds himself digging his fingernails into his own skin, about to break the surface with the amount of desire leaking from every pore. “Fuck, okay, _please_.”

“Seen as you asked so nicely,” Jeno mumbles before thrusting his fingers in and hitting the spot Jaemin longed for.

“Ah-!” He sobs, head lulling from left to right as Jeno lazily shakes his hand. He pulsates his body forward with each pump, pleasure tingling at the pit of his stomach.

“You’re like a doll, Jaemin,” Jeno mutters, scanning the younger’s body hungrily as he speaks, “like a fuck toy. I can make you do anything I want, can’t I? Can make you beg for my mouth, for my fingers. Are you gonna beg for my cock too?”

“Yeah, fuck, _please_ ,” Jaemin wails, his eyes cramming shut and mouth dropping open, agape. “Please fuck me, use me, do anything with m-me, _please_ -!”

“Admit you want the attention, Min,” Jeno growls, leaning down and licking a stripe along Jaemin’s neck.

“I-“ Jaemin begins, cries erupting from his throat every half a second. Jeno’s pumps increase, and he hits his prostate with every thrust. Suddenly, Jeno’s teeth graze against Jaemin’s throat, and he loses control. His tummy tightens and he quickly purges his insides, splashing against his own top and falling to the floor. Jeno stops everything.

“Did you just-?” He begins, pulling out slowly and reaching round to feel Jaemin’s now limp dick. “Are you serious?”

“S-sorry,” Jaemin hiccups as a tear finally erupts from his eye and trickles down to his chin. Jeno exhales, his tone clearly annoyed, and he legs go of Jaemin’s hair- rather violently, causing the boy to fall forward. “Jeno, I’m sorry-“ he begins, leaning against the door as he straightens up. He turns around to see Jeno unbuckling his belt, eyes completely unfocused on Jaemin’s fucked out state.

“Sit on the sink,” Jeno mumbles, completely monotone. He doesn’t even look up as he reaches into his trousers to pull out his pulsating erection that he had foolishly left unattended to.

“I came,” Jaemin whispers, blinking through a blurry vision, lifting his fingers up to wipe away the salty liquid now falling in copious amounts from his eyes.

“I don’t give a shit,” the elder shuffles his trousers down so that they are just under his behind, his dick now completely free. “You gonna let _me_ come?”

“Y-yeah,” Jaemin nods, sniffling and taking some steps towards the counter. He hoists himself up and places his hands in between his legs as he perches on the side of the sink. Jeno steps forwards, fingers curled around his dick, giving a few slow pumps. The dryness isn’t welcoming at all, so he reaches forward to run his fingers up and down Jaemin’s entrance, gathering wetness to rub against his erection.

“Pause,” he says softly, making eye contact with Jaemin for the first time in a while. “Are you actually alright with me fucking you? I won’t be long.”

Jaemin smiles sweetly, his sobs now only coming from his chest, “Yes, _please_.”

Jeno smirks, using his free hand to lift Jaemin’s leg and placing his foot against the side of the counter, exposing his now stretched hole. “Good boy.” He purrs, hooking his arm under Jaemin’s leg and leaning forward to press his mouth against Jaemin’s tear-stained cheeks. “My doll even cried for me,” he begins, “surprised you didn’t beg for that, too.”

Jaemin’s hands braces themselves on Jeno’s shoulders as he feels the elder poke at his entrance. He pauses, and nothing happens, so he squeezes his eyes shut to wait patiently.

“ _Well_?” Jeno hisses, tilting his head to the side and suckling gently on Jaemin’s ear lobe. “My slut’s not so talkative now that you’ve already come and left me waiting, hmm?” Jeno begins to push in slowly, stopping halfway and basking in the relief it brings him. Jaemin weakly clenches and unclenches around his dick, causing him to falter for a moment. He drops his forehead to the younger’s shoulder and exhales dramatically. “Fuck yeah, you feel so, _so_ good, Min.”

“Hnng, Jen-“ Jaemin whines, the overstimulation not yet hitting him, but the stretch of his partner’s thick cock outweighing any other sense. He claws at the elder’s shoulder, then slides his hands down to clutch at Jeno’s behind, pushing him in more.

“Ah, _like that_ ,” Jeno hisses once he’s fully submerged into Jaemin’s velvety insides. He places one of his palms on Jaemin’s bare thigh, bracing himself slightly before pulling back and thrusting once.

“It hurts,” Jaemin says, a whimper ripping through his already damaged throat. Jeno’s so far gone he wants to react with something like ‘ _good’_ or ‘ _it better’_ , but instead calms himself to gently open his mouth and sink his teeth down into Jaemin’s clothed shoulder. He doesn’t necessarily bite, just rests his jaw there momentarily before thrusting a few more times.

“How’re you still so tight?” He mutters after he releases his jaw from Jaemin’s shoulder, leaning away and throwing his head back as he increases the speed of his thrusts.

Jaemin’s hands claw at Jeno’s behind, trying to distract himself from the burning sensation tearing at his insides. His dick wearily cries out, begging to be touched as it flaps from Jeno’s abdomen to Jaemin’s. He watches as Jeno gulps, sees his adam’s apple eagerly bob up and down, and he knows his partner’s close. He tries moving his hips in sync with the elder, but eventually gives up as Jeno accelerates suddenly, his hips rutting against the younger in a fit of desire and passion.

“Close,” he grits his teeth, his head falling forwards as he looks down to watch his dick disappear and reappear between Jaemin’s ass cheeks. “You gonna let me come in you?” He pants, glancing up to make eye contact with the sweaty boy. Jaemin nods frantically, and Jeno chuckles as he stutter-fucks the other shortly. “Yeah? Even without a condom? You want my cum _that bad_ , huh?”

“Yeah, want y-you, so bad,” Jaemin shivers, barely making out the words, “come inside me, p-please, _I’m begging you_.”

With those words, Jeno’s slams into Jaemin’s body once more, his lower half spasming as his dick twitches rapidly, copious amounts of cum spurting into Jaemin’s body. The boy sits there and takes it, whining at the feeling of being filled to the brim with Jeno’s hot sperm, clutching harder at his ass and trying to complain when the elder goes to pull out.

“Stay inside for a moment,” he pleads, batting his eyelashes bashfully at the latter and smiling weakly.

“’Course,” Jeno nods slowly, reaching a hand up and brushing his fingers through Jaemin’s messy hair. He glances down to see the boy’s state, and finds his eyes widening at the sight. “Jaemin,” he begins, moving his hand down to touch his fingertips against Jaemin’s flaccid dick, “did you know you’ve been continuously coming?”

“I- _what_?”

“Hm,” Jeno pouts, “now, can Chenle do _that_?”

“Ew, Chenle is a child, you freak,” Jaemin swats his palm against Jeno’s bicep before returning to place on his ass. “But next time you get jealous like that, just, uh… don’t stop yourself.”

“You liked it?”

“Yes, I liked it.”

Jeno smirks. “That’s hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments if you liked this, kittens <3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/LOVRCHN)


End file.
